


C'est assez

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Moment de l'enfance de Peter Quill
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	C'est assez

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5  
> Texte sur le film les Gardiens de la Galaxie
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'enfant regarde l'alien avec de grands yeux.

-C'est assez ?

Sur le comptoir, il a posé quelques pièces de la monnaie locale à côté d'un jouet. Il a du mal, avec toutes ces nouvelles devises, si différentes de l'argent de son monde d'origine.

Le vendeur jette un bref coup d'œil.

-Non.

-Mais….

-Non. Si t'as pas d'argents, t'a pas de jouet. Déguerpis. Tu vas gêner les autres clients.

Peter soupire, récupère ses pièces, et se tourne légèrement. L'alien retourne à sa lecture, et, vif comme l'éclair, le petit humain se retourne et récupère le jouet, avant de partir en courant. Il est déjà sorti de la boutique quand le vendeur réalise, et se met à hurler en le suivant.

-Au voleur ! Au voleur !

Sans se retourner, l'enfant court, tentant de se rappeler où est son vaisseau. S'il est en retard, ils ne l'attendront pas. Et le petit garçon n'a strictement aucune envie de rester coincer sur cette planète boueuse.

-Là bas ! C'est le voleur !

-Oh oh !

Peter continue de courir, sans plus se préoccuper de où il vas. Il doit leur échapper. Mais sa course est brutalement interrompu. Il rentre dans un obstacle très grand. Sonné, il tombe au sol, avant de décoller. Le visage furieux de Yondu apparaît devant lui.

-Où étais tu ? Ne t'aie je pas dit qu'on mangeais les petits garçons désobéissants ?

-Si, mais… J'ai pris ça !

-Tu l'as acheté ?

-…

-Répond !

-…. J'avais pas assez de monnaie ?

-Tu l'as volé ?

-Ben…

L'extraterrestre bleu le repose à terre, et ébouriffe ses cheveux.

-Bien, bien… Alors allons y vite !


End file.
